


The Pearl prince

by Creaky_Kelpie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mermaidstuck, Merstuck, children's story, merEridan, merfolk, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaky_Kelpie/pseuds/Creaky_Kelpie
Summary: A children's story about a mermaid born Prince and a curse.





	The Pearl prince

  Once Upon a Time a beautiful mermaid fell in love with a prince of the house of Ampora. She gave up her tail to walk the land to be his wife. But when the prince became king he changed, the power corrupted him and made him cruel. As his heart became cold the spell that made her human began to wear away. She told him that when she became a mermaid again she would need to return to the Sea, but he became enraged. He Created many fountains and pools within the palace to keep her. What does it matter the cage is gilded if it is still a cage? So one night with the help of her ladies-in-waiting she steeled away and return to the Sea. She did not know her son, Eridan carried her mermaids Legacy so when she left she left him behind. As the years passed and prince Eridan grew he discovered his ability to shift back and forth between a merfolk and a human. At his young tender age he was delighted by this. However in time he would soon grow to resent it, for after his mother had left his father became obsessive. The prince was hardly allowed to swim and when he did so it had to be the fountains or the pools. No Lakes and definitely not the sea. This limited Eridan's ability to play with other children so he became lonely and bitter. Over the years and his father's influence, Eridan too became cruel though his was out of bitterness and sorrow. Eventually he became old enough to marry. Princess after princess Noble lady after Noble lady we're brought before him for him to choose a bride. To say he was kind in his rejections of them all would be to lie. He never once felt urges towards women so why should he bend and accommodate such frivolity. One day a young woman came to the court, try as she might she could never endear herself to Eridan, but she did spend the time to get to know him. However her persistence to be his wife angered the prince. So he rejected her with the utmost cruelty. But this woman had a secret, she was a fairy and though fairies can be quite spiteful creatures she knew the prince's inner truth and so the curse she placed upon him could be just that, or it could be a blessing. Prince Eridan had one year to find someone who would love him and he could love in return or he would become a singular purple pearl.  
Months passed and he found that no matter how hard he tried, those who would come to court for his hand in marriage only saw him as Prince and status and wealth. In his despair he began to take it out on his guards, his favorite Target being sir Equius. One night Equius stepped forward with an idea. If Eridan was to become a pearl then he should at least see the sea once before it happened, for Equius remembered the prince's childhood wishes. So they too steeled away in the night to make their way to the Sea. Through their travel together Eridan's emotions were revealed, his true self laid bare. Sir Equius did not judge but listen to it all and gave reassurances and kind words in return for those truths. The prince found himself falling in love with the guard, but time was running out, and sadly before they could reach the sea prince Eridan became a pearl. Equius felt great sorrow at the loss, his heart aching for love you would never get to have. Despite the prince becoming a pearl the guard finished the journey to the Sea now to properly free him spiritually. Equius waded into the waters and gave the Pearl a kiss before flinging it as far as he could into the sea. However sometimes spells work out strangely, and this Fairy had been a little more lenient than most. So when the Pearl met the waters Eridan was transformed back into himself, his tail now beautiful and purple. In his Joy knowing that only one thing could have broken the spell he swam back to Equius, flinging himself into his arms. They kissed and made a promise to each other that they would never go back and they would never leave each other. So from that day on Equius became a Lighthouse Keeper and prince Eridan was able to stay close to the Sea and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
